eiffel65fandomcom-20200223-history
Zorotl
Zorotl 'is an alien featured in Eiffel 65's videos "Blue (Da Ba Dee)," "Move Your Body," and "Lucky (In My Life)." In 2000, the Bliss Corporation made a video for the unreleased Eiffel 65 song "I Wanna Be." The song is credited to Zorotl, even though it was recorded by members of Eiffel 65. Backstory Zorotlekuykauo Sushik IV (commonly known as “Zorotl”) was born in 45,651 (Standard Galactic Pulse), on the planet TUKON4, constellation Hr453, from a family of scientists and explorers This is his story , and the story of the way the idea of creating an Universal Language is leading his researches and his life Zorotl's father, Jen-uwu Zorotlek Sushik III, was a famous explorer who significantly contributed to the development and construction of the STANDARD GALACTIC MAP™ which, as of today, is the most advanced map of the known Galaxy. Jen-Ewu Zorotl Sushik III discovered, among others, KEULLOY3, the planet of the BIKKERDER plants .the Bikkerder plants were famous all over the galaxy for being the only vegetal form able to communicate by telepathy. Someone said that Jen-Ewu Zorotl was probably the only individual in the world able to understand that a plant could have thoughts and feelings, since Jen-Ewu was always trying to understand whatever form of life that was in front of him. Zorotl was influenced by him, and he spent most of his time travelling around the Galaxy with the father Since he was young, Zorotl was a very talented little Tukonian, and by following his father in many of his explorations around the galaxy, he learnt a lot about different people, civilizations and cultures. But unfortunately, many of the people he met during his travels used to live in a violent environment, fighting against other races, and sometimes against each other. Growing up, Zorotl learned from his mother how to communicate with Tukonians in the multi dimensional way, so Tukonians could understand and accept him, but every time Zorotl would try to communicate with different races from different planets in the multi dimensional language, they could not understand him, and sometimes they turned evil trying to attack him. To a foreigner, the Tukonian multi dimensional language was just a scrambled bunch of gurgles ,body gestures and mental noises. His mother explained: “You know Zorotl, Multi dimensional language is a very complete form of communication, but unfortunately, it is very difficult to understand and to learn by non-Tukonians. This is why it is impossible to teach it to the rest of the galaxy. I am sorry my son” But Zorotl could not stand not to be able to communicate completely, so he grew up with the strong desire of discovering a new form of communication that could be easily learned and understood by everybody in the Galaxy. He spent all his student time in the Galactic School of Tukon4 concentrating on communication subjects with good results, but unfortunately without any improvement on his “Universal Language” project. At the end of his education period, once he became an adult, Zorotl was admitted to the “Galactic Confederation Explorer Corp”, where he quickly became one of the most skilled star ship commanders. This gave him the chance to travel around the galaxy. In one of his trips, while he was resting and drinking a Kylanese tea in a Galactic Bar on the planet Kylan-Ho, he met two merchants, one of whom had just arrived from a long trip to a small planet, located almost on the other side of the galaxy. That was not strange, since merchants used to travel almost all their lives around the galaxy, looking for business, but this time, the attention of Zorotl was caught by the enthusiastic description that one of the merchants was making regarding a strange form of communication that the inhabitants of that small planet used when they wanted to communicate information and feelings. The first Merchant said to the other: “ Believe me my friend, I have never seen and heard anything like that. This people usually communicate with a very primitive form of language but , thanks to some electronic instruments that they make, when they want to communicate to a higher level, they use this form of …I don’t know how to describe it… well, let’s say “Sound” … yes, this form of sound which can make you understand what the other person is saying, even if you do not know the language!” That was enough for Zorotl , who almost jumped on the merchant that was talking. After this surprise, the merchant pulled himself together and replied: “ ''Oh yes, this population call that form of communication “Music” and they call their planet “Earth” and their race “Human”. That’s exactly what Zorotl was looking for. “''But be careful'' –the merchant added – Humans are an unpredictable population, they can be very good, but bad as well if they do not understand you”. Back in Tukon4, he started thinking how to approach the humans, so he started learning with the help of the translational computer of Tukon University, the basics of the Human language, simple words such as “hello”, “I come in Peace” and so on. But, all this work was not going unnoticed . As in every place in the universe there is the good and the bad, and on Tukon4, the forces of the evil were at work. Another Tukonian scientist '''Arkanu Keykuo - Sayok6, was looking for the same “Universal Language” , but for him the use of this discovery would have been dramatically different. Instead of using the Universal Language for a better understanding of People , Sayok6 had''' 'another plan in mind: To control and subject the people of the galaxy with a language that could influence and dominate their will. You know, evil never sleeps. Sayok6 immediately understood the power of this Human thing called “Music”. If thanks to that, a primitive form of life like humans could disseminate their believes and feelings through their primitive world in a very short time, then, what powerful kind of tool could this “music” become in the hands of a determined , commanding person, with psychic powers like Sayok6? So, the evil plan of Sayok6 took place. Thanks to the spies that Sayok6 disseminated all over the university, it was an easy task for him to know what Zorotl was looking for and where the Earth was located. What they wanted to do was simple: go on earth, kidnap one human specialised in “music”, take him to Tukon4, and make him play in front of a Tukonian crowd. If the Tukonians could understand this thing called “music” made by a Human, then it would mean that this “music” was powerful enough to influence everybody in the Galaxy, and with a little help of the Tukonian Science, and with the evil touch of Sayok6 … well, the Galaxy would have had a new king: Sayok6. Having had enough information on the location, Sayok6 and another member of his gang took a Star ship, destination Earth. Thanks to the Hyperspace transducer, the trip was short and easy. The Earth looked a little different than they expected, but now, their main problem was : how can we come in touch with this “Music”? Sayok6 had an idea : if this “music” had the power to influence many people all together at the same time almost hypnotising them, then, all they had to do was to look for a place on earth with a lot of people, doing the same thing, and listening to some kind of “Sound” . They quickly scanned the earth with an alpha channel visual scanner so they could look closely at its surface, and they found in sector 78, a large concentration of humans, apparently all doing the same thing, looking at something, all in the same direction and clapping their hands. Sayok6 zoomed in: at the front of this large crowd there were 3 humans, apparently using some kind of electronic device. Sayok6 decided to open the Sound Scanner as well. He pointed it in the direction of the 3 people and… MUSIC! So , that was “Music”. He felt happy listening to that strange sound that was going “". the vibes of this sound touching his neuronal terminations, influencing his mood and feelings. It was true, this “Music” could influence people, even if not humans. Yes! That was what he was looking for, the means by which he could dominate the galaxy! In the meantime , on Tukon4, Zorotl was almost completing his studies about the humans and the human language. It was strange but, even if humans were so different from Tukonians, he felt like they could have been, in some way, partners with him in the research on the “Universal Language”. Humans were a restless race always looking for something, even if sometimes , they did not know what they were looking for. Despite being primitive, they were trying to develop science and arts as well, and despite being violent sometimes, they were capable of great loving actions and care. Now his knowledge of the human language was almost complete, and he knew how to approach them: he would have asked them, gently, to teach him something about their “Music”, and to join him in the research of the Universal Language. He was confident they would have accepted: they were curious about the universe as much as he was. They would have been friends. Sayok6 had a problem: he did not expect that to make this “Music” there would be the need of 3 people. He thought that only one was necessary and, by the way, he also thought: ''“how can I dominate the Universe if I have to share the power with another three people?” . But apart from being an evil individual, Sayok6 was a Scientist, so he concentrated his attention on the details of the 3 people, trying to find a solution. He understood they had different functions: One was touching something with a kind of black and white key so probably that was an electronic device. He did not need that one, since he could make any electronic device himself. One was out. Another one was spinning some form of round, black disk. That one was probably using a Psychic wave generator, so he did not need that one as well. The third one was more interesting: he was kind of “talking” to people, but his “speech “was somehow synchronised to the rest of the sound, and the sound this human was making was the one that , from the instant Sayok6 started listening, kept on bouncing in his mind. He was the one making the sound “I’m Blue da Ba dee da Ba daa”… So, that was the human to kidnap and take to Tukon4 for the experiment. Sayok6 pointed the paralyzing ray on the target, pressed the molecular transportation engine and one millipulse later, the human was transported inside the star Ship, frozen and locked in a spherical molecular-cage. “A piece of Tukonian cake” he thought laughing, while he was firing on the star ship engines, ready to leave the Earth’s orbit. What he did not know was that Humans had a strong sense of friendship, and that the two remaining humans would have never let their friend be kidnapped, without fighting back or trying to free him. The three humans had been friends for a long time, and their name was EIFFEL65. They were famous on earth for being talented musicians and Musical scientists. Their research on music technology had greatly developed the knowledge of the use of the voice synthesis and Beat programming. Space travels were quite common among humans, and what Sayok6 did not know as well, was that EIFFEL65 had a starship too, and they knew how to use it. Very well. Sayok6 could not believe his eyes . There was a human Star ship following him and in the star ship there were the 2 friends of the human he had taken! Sayok6 wasn’t very worried, but he understood that humans were more advanced technologically than he thought, and more than everything, they were kind of brave. Anyway , he would have captured them later, once arrived on Tukon4. Now he had other things to do. He recorded the music the humans were playing while they were on Earth, and now he was able to reproduce it. Then he had to prepare a crowd of Tukonians, and make the human play in front of them. If they had liked the sound he was making, that would have meant Victory! Music was the final weapon to peoples’ mind! Once on Tukon4, Sayok6 called 2 guards that took the human, still frozen, into the Tukon arena. The human was transported directly into the arena where people were waiting. The crowd was curious since Sayok6’s friends went all over Tukon telling people that there would have been a memorable show, one they would have never forgotten. When music started playing in the arena, Tukonians looked at each other, surprised. What kind of sound was that, that was passing through their ears , getting right into their mind, and making them feel like they wanted to move their feet and clap their hands? It was strange but nice. Sayok6 gave the order to release the human. The action of the paralysing ray is immediate, so people can’t realizw they are being paralysed. In fact, the first reaction of a person released from the effect of the paralysing ray is to keep on doing what he was doing before being paralysed. And that was what the human did. After being released he just kept on singing, right in time his song : ''“I’m Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba daa…” ''and the crowd went crazy! Now the Music was complete and, like a wave, it was catching each and every Tukonian in the crowd. Sayok6 knew he had won. Zorotl was informed of this meeting at the Tukon arena by a friend: “C’mon Zorotl –his friend said- come, it should be fun, everybody says that it will be a great show with a new form of sound that should be entertaining and funny.” So Zorotl went to the show and he could not believe what he saw: there was a human, who was probably a prisoner, singing the human “Music”. It was incredible, someone had stolen his idea, but he was not worried about that. The problem was the human who looked as he was lost, and more and more as surprised. And then something incredible happened. Another human came down from the roof, tied with a rope, and with an incredible move he took away the human that was singing, and disappeared. All the crowd was surprised and started shouting against Sayok6, asking him what was happening. Sayok6 was afraid, the crowd of Tukonians was over excited, that was another effect of “Music” that he did not know. He started to fear for his life. In that moment, he saw Zorotl and he started to scream: “Zorotl save me, this people want to kill me , please, you know the human habits, please help me to capture them” “Capture them – Zorotl said – are you crazy like a Tukonian frog during the reproduction time?” “ Don’t you know that humans would fight ‘till the end and even if you captured them they would never cooperate? How can you be so evil.” The crowd went nearer Sayok6 who started shaking. “Please Zorotl help me to bring them back, I promise you that they will be treated like guests and that I will not touch them, and I will let them go away whenever they want.” “OK- Zorotl said- I will try to call them back, but , I will not do it for your pleasure, but for the good of the galaxy, since , if we work together with the humans, we might find, one day, the Universal language that the galaxy needs.” Zorotl gave the order to send a Gamma ray visual transmission, so that the 3 humans could see it. The message was written in human language and was “PLEASE COME BACK”. The 3 humans called Eiffel65 saw this transmission and from their Star Ship, they accepted to listen to the Zorotl message: “Hello human friends, my name is Zorotlekuykauo Sushik IV, but friends call me Zorotl. I am very sorry for what happened to you, but please let me explain the real story “ After having explained all the story to Eiffel65, Zorotl said ”We are, in general peaceful people, and we are in love with the Science-Art that you call Music. With your help, we would like to learn it, and to show you my good intention, if you allow me, I will go on stage to sing your song “Blue” together with you, as a sign of friendship.”Category:Artists